DEATH BATTLE 2 herobrine vs slenderman
by i am the hope of the universe
Summary: who wins in a fight to the death slenderman or herobrine who wins? who dies? find out


DEATH BATTLE slenderman vs herobrine

ah video games (the thing that got me through third grade and...expelled in fourth grade) video game monster designed to make you piss your pants and cry to your mommy (there so awesome they give nerds nightmares)  
today we have the creepy brother of notch HEROBRINE  
(VS what might just be the creepiest monster EVER) THE SLENDERMAN

i'm universe and (i'm umbreon) and we're here to showcase all there weapons armors and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE

SLENDERMAN has no backstory really so this is just a list of his powers (so just poof he existed) no we just don't know how he exists  
Slender Walking is the ability of the Slender Man to appear and disappear at will, apparently to teleport from one point to another, instantly and often without any physical indication of the teleportation. The ability is often explained in a variety of forms, and depending on the depiction in that medium it may be substantially different The theory of Slenderman as a Fourth Dimensional Being is one of few explanations using Quantum Theory to try and explain this, but to date no factual statement has been made that fully determines this explanation (i didn't get any of that) ok so basically the fourth dimension is the combination of space and time now we see in the third dimension length width and depth while time plays the role of a fourth dimension that is of a different sort from the spatial dimensions Beings that exist fourth dimensionally that can be observed in the third dimension are called trans-dimensional, or fourth-dimensional. Based on Quantum Theory, it is believed that the Slender Man is one such being (quantum theory) just google it

The ability of the Slender Man to disguise itself is one of its more important traits. The most well known camouflage is that of the contemporary suit-wearing Slender Man. The most supported theory is that the Slender Man takes the appearance of a member of higher class, rank, or notable social position (so slenderman can become the president) yes and in order to gain trust or acceptance from a person, or at the very least to blend in at a distance. This was based on evidence drawn from a 16th century woodcut entitled "Der Ritter," which depicted a knight with elongated limbs believed to be The Slender Man (you wanna see my elongated limb) no  
A variation of this theory is that the Slender Man's appearance varies from person to person slightly, appearing how the individual's mind comprehends it. Also in some pictures of him in a forest, he can easily blend in with the trees in the background

It is agreed upon by most that the Slender Man has some form of mental control or influence, but the extent and power of that influence is highly debated. The three most relevant theories are as follows:

The Slender Man brainwashes the victim, aka Stockholm Syndrome: The most limited and humble version of the Slender Man's influence, as genrally applied in early and Original Mythos. In this form of mental control, the Slender Man does not take control of the person's mind, but rather wins them over to his side, allowing the person to willingly defend, work for, or act on behalf of the Slender Man. It also was the basis for the abduction of children by the Slender Man the child would trust the Slender Man, who would usually use that trust to lure the child to its untimely demise. Stockholm syndrome was also the basis for cults and submission to the Slender Man, those not controlled by the Slender Man but whose trust or love for it has lead them to do what they normally wouldn't (so basically what that crazy dude did on that episode of ben) no he used proxies cause the watch timin out snapped him out of it

The Slenderman has mind control over the victim, aka Proxies: The next highest and most common form of Slender Man influence is the mind control of the victim, (you know what i would do if i could use mind control on woman) yes i do now back to the victim who then is at the general will and submission to the Slender Man. Proxies work on behalf of the Slender Man, who controls their thoughts and feelings, and through that, their actions. Proxies still have free will, or partially free will, and may or may not know that they are being mind controlled, or when. They are used to interact with other victims, set traps, or give information to the victims on behalf of the Slender Man. It is debated as to the full independance of proxies, and some suggest that when under its control, proxies act as a collective hive-mind. Examples include the Collective of TribeTwelve or Masky of MarbleHornets. Kate is an example of an in-game proxy, from Slender: The Arrival. The term "proxy" was first used by DarkHarvest00 (dark harvest) the triangle under a triangle with an x and a circle in it (OH that thing)

The Slender Man has complete control over the victim, aka Puppeteering: The rarest form of Slender Man influence is where the Slender Man takes over complete control of the victim, from body to mind, making the person a literal puppet controlled by Slender Man. Not commonly found, this form of influence is extreme and only used by the Slender Man when it needs to gather information or decieve a victim without its presence being known. In some cases, it uses this puppeteering to communicate with a human on a human level, as it is often incapable of doing so in its full form. In other cases, the puppeteering is used as a way to hold a victim or person hostage, to be used as leverage against a target. (but because we're awesome) we are giving him complete control for this fight

The Slender Man has some form of preference with children. In the Original Mythos, its relationship with children is one of its most prominent traits. His exact preference and specification for children is uncertain, but theories could exist across spans of every possible assumption, with a few basic but unproven ones being:  
Slender Man wins over the confidence of children, but adults are repulsed by fear.  
Slender Man wins the child over by fear, slowly taking it.  
The Slender Man brainwashes the child.  
The Slender Man stalks the child until it is alone.  
Children are easier for Slender Man to hunt.  
Virtually any explanation could also be put in place, but since no bodies have ever been found in contemporary tales, and classic tales failed to mention specifications over children and their fates, it's uncertain why Slender Man chases children (same way tenma created astro boy TO RAPE)

Rarely used in contemporary mythos, early mythos make use of the Slender Man 's ability to impersonate or mimic the voice (WAIT HE CAN TALK he doesn't have a mouth) he mimics voices and throws them like he can make a childs giggle come from all around you in order to get to a victim. The most common use is voice mimicking, for the purpose of luring a child or victim out of a safe area. He is also able to produce the sound of a child's giggle, perhaps to draw another child in.

The Slender Man's human-like appearance often disintegrates upon the appearance of its tentacles (are they as big as my 12 inch-) LIKE 7 TIMES BIGGER While appearing far less in contemporary ARE the main exception being TribeTwelve , the tentacles played prominent roles in Original Mythos. The Slender Man's tentacles number into the tens regularly, and is unknown how many it can spawn, usually from its back or shoulder. The tentacles themselves are used primarily for reaching, grabbing, or overtaking obstacles, and have been shown to be rather powerful. Some Original Mythos and images make use of the Slender Man's tentacles for balance, walking/supporting, or climbing, not dissimilar to a spider's legs. This is one of the only other ways the Slender Man has ever been shown to move besides Slenderwalking and they grow back when cut off (so he's a spinderman) NO HE'S NO- (splinderman splinderman does what ever a splinderman does) why umbreon why (FOR THE LOLS)

One of the enduring traits of the Slender Man is selective visibility. The Slender Man potentially has the ability to choose who sees it and when, in many cases. For instance, it can allow only one person to see it, or only the prey, but not anyone else who would be looking at the same place. (Often, young children can see it when adults can not, and it is commonly agreed that even when humans can not detect it, it can be seen by cameras, both digital and pre-digital, although there is often distortion when captured digitally.) Some suggest that animals are receptive to the Slender Man, and that the Slender Man's selective visibility is not affective towards them, and it therefore kills animals that pose a threat to its hunt. This could be an explanation for the appearance of bags filled with animal corpses in early mythos (oh no kitty nothings there then SLICE kitty cut in half) The only problem with selective visibility, is that it makes it nearly impossible to discern who has actually seen Slender Man, and whom may be making up tales for attention. While this is generally regarded as true, it has not yet, nor probably will it be, proven true.

Early mythos and some ARGs (alternate reality games) have strong connections between Slender Man and fire. In the Original Mythos, almost all Slender Man visitations are accompanied by fire, either after or during. He may be able to use pyrokinesis, which is the ability to move or control fire with one's mind. Often, the fire kills witnesses, or destroys evidence of its existence. Photography of the fires often show the Slender Man in or around the fire. In some cases, the fire is blue. It is not known why this change in color occurs or what motive any of the fire has (what a badass power BLUE FIRE)

A common early trait of the Slender Man was that of body mutilation. A common procedure would be the discovery of a missing person's body impaled on a tree limb, high above the forest floor. Medical evidence would suggest that the person was often alive during the impalement, however bodily sensation would likely have ceased quickly from blood loss depending on the impalement location. This was often accompanied the removal of organs, which were then placed into plastic-like bags or sacs of unknown origin, and then replaced back into their original positions in the body. This was usually seemingly done while the victim was alive, however removal and physical contact with organs would most likely have sent the victim into shock or killed them in seconds, rendering a fast death. Also alongside the desecration of victims' bodies was the mutilation or death of animals, usually cats or small animals, but occasionally dogs, for reasons unknown. Often mutilated animals would be left in plastic sacks or bags, similar to the organs of victims, in the forest or around victims' homes or where they would find then (thats  
AWESOME gross and disturbing yes BUT MOSTLY AWESOME)

(man slenderman is badass) and theres also a sickness that happens as follows

Stalked:Nose bleeds with fever like the common cold, mild amnesia

First Encounter:Nose bleeds, exhaustion, nausea, strong cough, vomiting, amnesia, slight signs of radiation poisoning, aches and pains, slight trauma of the eyes deja vu is commonly seen at this point.

More than five 5 sightings:Coughing up blood, blood in vomit, many signs of radiation exposure, painful breathing, difficulty in swallowing, violent convulsions and major amnesia.

(so if slenderman doesn't kill you you'll POOP OUT YOUR BLOOD) well yes but its also bean theorized that he has control over who catches it as there have been a bunch of confirmed sightings and the one that saw him didn't get sick

"Come little children,  
Come and play.  
Let the Groβmann come and take you away.  
He cannot bite,  
But you should be alarmed.  
For he rips out your heart if you don't sing this song.  
Nowadays, he's known as the Slender Man  
Known as the baddest man in the land.  
He makes you delve in insanity,  
As he just stands there menacingly.  
So run, little children.  
Flee and don't return.  
Else you shall be burned,  
And placed inside an urn.  
The Slender Man knows no fear.  
And he will make you cry bloody tears." slenderman poem

HEROBRINE, a myth in the blocky world of minecraft! (one of my favorite games) From the original creepy-pasta, Herobrine creates random constructions, such as sand pyramids in oceans and long 2×2 tunnels. He also cuts off all the leaves from trees.

(Herobrine first appeared in a single image detailing an encounter. It was posted on the 4chan's /v/ board, and gained very little attention. It stated how Herobrine had appeared in someone's single-player game, littering the map with various pyramids and tunnels. It is the first media to name him as Herobrine)

It was only later that Herobrine grew in popularity, when the Brocraft streamer "Copeland" photoshopped Herobrine into several screenshots to show to his chat. He had recently taken a liking to the story, and wished to be a part of it. (After getting largely good reactions, he decided to stage a hoax.) He has explained exactly how that took place in an email

Copeland had played through the world as a normal lets-player would, (deliberately avoiding the work-in-progress room he had set up for the hoax) Herobrine was introduced to the stream here (at 20:45). He is confirmed to be a retextured painting. Copeland then screamed and ran out of the room, promptly ending the stream.

(Copeland pretended to be shaken up in the chat, and later posted a message onto the forums, linking to the video to spread it around, in the hope to get similar reactions.)  
After a while, Copeland removed the painting and reverted to normal textures. He proceeded to stream further, pretending to be scared. He announced that he would delete the world to never meet Herobrine again.

(Later on, Patimuss made a video showing Herobrine in a user-made lava field. This Herobrine was free-standing, unlike the previous video. Due to this, it is likely he was a retextured door.) The livestream went down after Patimuss ran away and saved his game, only to resume ten minutes later, where Herobrine had disappeared.  
Later on, during the second stream, Patimuss can be heard talking to his wife, stating he was trolling. This flooded the livestream chat with outrage. (He then faked a game crash). Copeland disliked that Patimuss outed Herobrine as a fake.

It is unknown when exactly it happened in relation to Patimuss's video, but Copeland then posted links in chat, leading to . This is likely where the nickname "Him" originated from. (The page features Steve's face, but with real, frantically rolling eyes in the place of his block eyes, modified to be completely black.)

Below the face, there are a jumble of characters and letters. after removing all non-alphabet characters, the following message is revealed:It has been reported that some victims of torture, during the act, would retreat into a fantasy world from which they could not WAKE UP. In this catatonic state, the victim lived in a world just like their normal one, except they weren't being tortured. The only way that they realized they needed to WAKE UP was a note they found in their fantasy world. It would tell them about their condition, and tell them to WAKE UP. Even then, it would often take months until they were ready to discard their fantasy world and PLEASE WAKE UP"

(The message keeps telling the viewer to "wake up", implying they're living in a fantasy world, and this text hidden in the page is their "note". The above text is from another creepypasta, entitled "Wake Up")

The stream proceeded later with no further Herobrine sightings. Copeland continued to adamantly state Herobrine was real for about a year onwards. The wiki asked Copeland several questions regarding the event

(Since the stream, there has been a huge increase in his popularity, propelling Herobrine to meme status,) and making him an icon of the community. There are several mods, animations, pieces of artwork and constructions of Herobrine that have been created.

(can i list the powers) sure you can  
(ok he always has a diamond sword and he's used a diamond pic ax he's rarely seen with armor but the few times he is is never a helmet or shirt and it's always diamond)

diamonds a brines bet friend (jokes are my thing) not when your talking (ahhhhhhhhh fine anyways in some mods he can light then throw TNT burns down pretty much anything he wants) like batman's utility belt it does whatever the FUCK IT WANTS

(hahaha sometimes he has mob control and the power to summon one every 5 minutes) NANANANANANANANANANANANA BRINEMAN hahaha now i see why you crack jokes it's fun (YAY now he can also breath under water and he can teleport to he can also fly and run up walls he can also shoot lightning from his sword and he controls where it comes from out of the sky) THOR BUT WITH A SWORD

"i did but he is no longer with us" notch

alright he combatants are set now- (HEY I WANNA HUNT SLENDERMAN HOW DO I GET MONEY FOR A CAMERA) you go on over to quibids and browse and get a camera from 27% off to 99% off (cool but now IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE)

you see herobrine jump out of notch's computer and stabs him in the chest with his sword then flys through the roof over the woods then a tentacle grabs him by the leg and throws him onto the ground then he gets up and no ones there then he hears a child giggling and he throws TNT at it "who's there-

FIGHT

i ain't fucking around who's there" slenderman makes a ring of fire around brine and teleports into it "so it's this faceless shit head i'll show ya to sneak up on me" brine punches at slendy a tentacle grabs his fist and throws him through the fire and it goes out then slendy teleports to brine who picks up his sword as slendy grabs him with tentacles brine cuts them off then they gorws back so he jumps he jumps behind slendy and as brine is about to slice slendy's head off he teleports behind brine and with his tentacles throws the sword down then throws brine into the lake brine summons an enderman and swims to the bottom of the lake the enderman teleports to slendy picks up a chunk of the ground and smashes it into slendy's face then slendy grabs his head with a tentacle and rips it off then teleports under water and brine jumps onto his back and stabs him in the top of the head with a piece of metel then swims away and throws 17 blocks of TNT at him and dumps the rest of his TNT into the water then runs up the side of the lake and jumps out to get his sword then slindy teleports to him so brine slashes lightning at him slendy teleports behind him then uses a tentacle to flip brine onto his back hen they stare at each other trying to invade each others mind after a few minutes brine spawns a creeper on top of slendy then kicks them both away so slendy teleports behind brine then he flips back and slendy uses pyrokinesis while brine shoots lightning out of his sword they hit and blow up then the woods catch on fire and they run up a giant tree "so you ready to end this bloody bitch" then slendy teleports to brine and with a tentacle pushes brine down so brine grabs a tree branch and cuts all the leafs of the tree causing slendy to fall into the fire then slendy teleports to brine so brine teleports behind slendy grabs him by the tentacle stabs him in the back of the head and throws him into water then makes lightning hit the lake and it blows up making a wave of water put the woods out then slendy's laying on the ground with a bunch of holes in him and chunks missing

K.O.

ok so there powers where- (WAIT why didn't herobrine get the sickness) well slenderman selects who gets sick now slenderman could have won (where could he have won at) well the lightning wouldn't have killed him it was herobrine's strategy that won this fight (in the end I CAN FINALLY BEAT THE SLENDERMAN GAME stupid 6 pages)

next time on DEATH BATTLE  
(2 awesome game players that have feuded for years)  
*shows 2 black figures  
one is a boy with a hat and an animal on his shoulder  
one is a boy with crazy hair and a pyramid necklace on*


End file.
